Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head.
Description of the Related Art
There has been known an iron type golf club head including a head body and a face plate attached to the head body. Japanese Patent No. 2691496 discloses a head, wherein a projection engaged with a recess of a face body to fix the face body to a head body is formed by the plastic deformation of a part of the head body.